Percival C. McLeach
Despoiler of Australia Percival C. McLeach is a notorious poacher from the Austrailian outback. He plays a minor role in all the wars. He is the main villain of the animated Disney film The Rescuers Down Under. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Fall from Esteem Governor Ratcliffe hires both McLeach and another hunter, Clayton, to eliminate a powerful sorcerer named Tzekel Khan; since Gaston was highly successful in his earlier operation against Drake, Ratcliffe assumes this mission will go on without a hitch. However, Khan is not as brutish as an oversized penguin. Instead of attacking the two hunters with brute strength, the shaman uses his magic to take control of a massive stone jaguar. Before McLeach can so much as fire a shot, the jaguar frightens him over a waterfall. Clayton, for his part, is accidentally hung. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Cruella's Hitman McLeach, however, survives the fall (somehow), only to find himself hired by Cruella de Vil to eliminate one of her personal enemies, Major Bludd. Since Cruella pays well, McLeach takes the job. Hunting down Bludd with his hauler, McLeach uses the massive weight of his machine to send Bludd careening out his vehicle's window. As Bludd recovers, taking up a pistol, McLeach throws one of his knives; the strike disarms Bludd. As Bludd readies an RPG, McLeach fires a rocket of his own from the hauler. The resulting explosion severely injures Bludd. Captured McLeach and John Silver notice the disarray in the criminal empire, allying with each other to survive the remainder of the war. Sadly for them, Bishop arrives to haul them into Kent Mansley's prison. After Bishop takes down Silver, McLeach electrifies the agent's grappling hook, giving him a nasty shock. But Bishop strikes again, making McLeach fall into his own pit. McLeach, along wih Silver, is then sent to jail. Disney Villains War Lion Hunting Percival C. McLeach journeys into the thick of the African grasslands in search of the legendary lion, Scar, knowing that bagging this quarry will be a feat to remember. Tracking Scar on radar, McLeach and his pet monitor lizard, Joanna corner the beast in a pit trap. As McLeach taunts his captive, Scar lashes out, knocking the poacher into another pit behind him. As Scar moves in for the kill, McLeach comes to his senses, grabs his rifle, and shoots the lion through the heart, killing him instantly. A Lioness's Revenge McLeach makes a pelt out of Scar and prepares to return home to Australia, but Scar's mate, Zira, is lurking in the shadows. She and her lion pride surround McLeach's hauler, forcing him to take up his rifle. He manages to shoot one of Zira's kin, but the lioness pounces and knocks McLeach into the Nile River. Try as McLeach might, he perishes as he falls down a waterfall. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War Reboot Man vs Beast Ever a hit-man working for the sinister Coachman, McLeach spends his time at the Red Lobster Inn when the Coachman told him about the rogue beast Tublat, which was considered a valuable prize for his collection. Promising that he would be paid handsomely, McLeach sets off to the African jungles, eventually happening on the lord of the jungle. Upon witnessing the poacher, Tublat attacks McLeach's half-track, but the poacher simply runs over him. McLeach steps in to finish the job with his rifle, but Tublat knocks him on his back. Joanna distracts Tublat with a vicious attack, but when Tublat makes his move to crush the lizard, McLeach hurles a knife into Tublat's back, causing him to pass out from blood loss. He then proceeds to deliver the lord of the jungle back to his employer. Horrified Interference However, McLeach's joy would not last for long, Scar took note of Tublat's defeat and claimed Africa for his own. Worse news, Clayton, who had been sent by the Coachman to deal with Scar has been gone missing. McLeach goes on an investigation, too late to discover Clayton's corpse, being mauled and devoured by Scar's hyenas. Though he gives no thoughts of his dead partner, McLeach sets forward in stopping the lion at all cost. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Frollo hires McLeach to eliminate the fugitive supervillain, Venom. McLeach does his research and learns that Venom has an acute weakness to loud noises. He thus brings a rocket with him and blasts it at a rooftop in order to stun Venom with the explosion. The plan works, but Venom recovers too quickly for McLeach to take advantage of the opportunity. The symbiote of Venom manages to knock McLeach into his own animal pit. Enraged, McLeach shoots Venom, stunning the villain. Venom once again recovers and punches McLeach into a river. Before McLeach can defeat Venom, he falls off the waterfall to his apparent death. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs Scar Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Bishop Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Animal Killers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Zero Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:McLeach's Hunting Party Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Vs Simba Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains Battles Category:Frank Welker Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Yosemite Sam Haters in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Disney Villains in Villains War